Little Me
by xcgirl3
Summary: A little Anne Marie/Penny Fic


**A/N: Just watched Blue Crush again recently and decided to post a little fic. Tell me if you think it should be oneshot or continue. Reviews and feedback appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey scoot over."

I hear her voice and immediately I think in my head if I've done anything wrong. Deciding she can't yell at me for anything I regretfully pause Kate Skarett on the TV and put my controller down.

"What's up?"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I _was_ ripping it with Kate Skarett. Lena better watch it, I'm about to beat her high score."

I know she's not really wanting to know what I was doing. She wants to know why I'm 'acting the way I am'...and I can tell by the look on her face she knows I know it too. She shifts her body to where she is completely facing me and we have basically a staring contest before I finally give up.

"What Anne Marie?" I ask exasperatedly. I just wish she would leave this alone.

"Penny come on. The Volcom house last weekend? You staying out with Asa all night? Did you seriously think I wouldn't want to talk about this?"

I turn my head back towards the TV. "Don't you need to go train or something?" I ask, wanting this attention off of me.

"Pipe's over Pen. Matt is gone, Pipe is done. I think I can take an afternoon off and ream you for all this shit you're pulling." I can still feel her staring at me but refuse to look. She doesn't care though and keeps talking. "... Is it Mom?"

I jump off from the couch and run outside.

"Ugh. Penny!" She yells and starts to run after me. I have a good 7 second head start but unlike Anne Marie I don't wake up at 5 every morning to go running. Still, I'm almost at my goal, my toes actually get wet, and I'm about to jump in when she grabs my arm.

"Penny you can't do that. You can't just run away."

"Why not?" I scream at her and try to fight her off so I can jump in the shallow water. "Mom did! She ran away. You did. You ran away!"

"What the hell are you talking about Penny? I did _not_ run away. I'm _here_!" Her screaming back only tightens her grip on my arm.

"Anne Marie did you love Matt?" I can tell by her face she wasn't expecting my question and she loosens her hand. "Did you want to go with him? Did you want to leave?"

"Penny..." She says and then sighs. I fiercely stare at her and wait for her to say 'yes'. Yes, she loved him and yes she wanted to leave...yes she resents me for having to stay here.

"Yes. Okay Pen? Yes, I loved him, or at least thought I did, and yes I wanted to stay with him, wanted to be with him." I was pulling away and almost had my body under the water when she pulled me up and spoke again. "But you're crazy Penny if you think I loved him more than you, if you think I would leave without dragging your ass along with me. Besides there was no way I was leaving this place, my home, _your_ home. There was no way I was leaving Lena and Eden. This water, this surfing. Come on Pen. You know that."

"Do I? Do I know that for sure? Because..." I close my eyes and take a breath to calm myself. "Because Mom wasn't supposed to leave! She was supposed to love living here too! Supposed to love us more than that guy!"

Anne Marie now takes both my arms and turns me towards her. We're both deeper in the water now and I think it calms both of us.

"Penny." She takes my chin in her hand and lifts it to where my eyes are looking into hers. "I'm not Mom." She says it simply. "I'm not Mom. And I'm not leaving - not ever. Okay? So please, if this is what you're worried about, don't be. It's not gonna happen okay? Okay?" She questions again because I'm not responding.

"Yeah." I wipe the water from my face - part ocean, part tears. "Yeah okay." She engulfs me in a hug and instead of pushing away like I usually do, I reciprocate. This isn't the hug I've had before. This isn't the random hug or just scores a perfect 10 on a pipeline wave hug. It's a real hug, and strangely I feel as if I am somehow gaining a part of my childhood back. Is that weird? To be feeling that? I don't know but I do. I feel as if I can finally believe that I won't be left - not again. Anne Marie won't leave. She's not Mom...and for some reason I could never accept that, until today.

She releases first and looks into my face. We're interrupted by Eden yelling from the house.

"What are you two crazies doing out here? I got Chinese so hurry your asses up before Lena eats all the noodles!"

"Come on. Let's go back inside."

Like she's a kid again Anne Marie starts running towards the house screaming back "I'm gonna beat you!". I give it my all and start running out of the water. We both stop panting at the door and she turns around and smiles. "Oh and don't think this attitude chat is over. After dinner we are _so _talking." I just smile back and sit down at the table.


End file.
